Misty Mysterious
Misty Mysterious is a charming magician! Also visit her little sister's page: Tricky Mysterious Personality Misty Mysterious is the cute magician girl who loves secrets and surprises. Even if they're about her or concern her! She's always got something up her sleeve~ A cute little trickster, Misty loves to put on magic shows for her friends. Appearence Misty is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks and a small red heart mark below her left eye. Misty's hair is a sandy-blond color worn in a fashion close to pigtails, like Jewel Sparkles and Bea Spells-a-Lot, she wears a Magenta Bow on it. Misty's outfit consist of a white tanktop with multiple frilled segments going up the center and a small black bow at her neck, a dark pink belt-like segmwent in the center with a red heart buttons on each side and a light pink silk multi-layer skirt. She also has on white socks with frilled tops and black slip on shoes with pieces of it going around the foot. On top of her outfit Misty wears a dark gray-black opened jacket with magenta frilled lining and very thin/tiny white stripes going down on it with puff sleeves. Misty sometimes wears a different magicians costume when performing. Consisting of a black blouse like top with white in the center and black buttons, the neck is up shaped and white and the sleeves are puffed. She has a magenta segment in the center and wears a multi-layer pink skirt with few ribbons and lace-like material, her same socks and black maryjanes with pink ribbons at the toe. Misty gains a cute bunny themed magician's costume with the Silly Funhouse set. Her skin seems to be slightly different while her cheeks are shown to be very pale colored. Her hair is worn in low pigtails at the bottom of her head, instead of being at the top of her head and worn with a headband/bow. On her head, Misty wears a white bunny eared cap with a small black top hat with small pink bown worn on the left side of her head. Misty's attire consists of a white blouse with a tiny black bowtie and a pink lower segment with two small red heart buttons. Her skirt is a black pleat, with tiny pink ruffles along the bottom and small star-shaped markings/tracings on each pleat. She wears white gloves and white bunny slippers/flats. Pet She has a pet rabbit that is white in color with a pink tummy and inside ear coloring. It has a magenta pink X for a mouth and nose. Home Misty's home is multiple colors of pink and glittery looking with plenty of decoration Magicians wands and magical tricks. The path leading to her home are multiple colored silk magic clothes. Noticeably her home seems to have a bit of fog surrounding it, to add to the mystery~ Merchandise * ''#6 of series 2 ''Misty Mysterious * ''#6 of series 4 ''Misty's Full of Tricks (2nd edition), comes with pet, magicians hat, magicians wand, deck of cards, and jack in the box * Misty Mysterious Standard Lalaloopsy doll * Misty Pencil Topper * Misty Mysterious Soft Doll Trivia *Misty is shown to wear gloves in her poster, yet she does not actually posesse them on her doll. However, Charlotte Charades, who wore gloves in her image DID have them on the actual doll. Gallery PosterMisty.jpg Misty Mysterious - Soft Doll.JPG Mini Misty Mysterious (1st Edition).jpg Mini Misty Mysterious (2nd Edition).jpeg $(KGrHqNHJCEE UR8SsyNBP4L7EbjSg~~60 1.jpg Sitting Misty.jpg Category:Characters Category:girl Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Art/Performance